


A Sweet Moment

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books & Novels, Community: sshg_promptfest, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, SSHG - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite couple has a new reason to celebrate at Fortescue's with a cold and sweet treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragoon811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoon811/gifts).



> This drawing was created for the 2015 sshg_promptfest at LiveJournal in response to dragoon811's prompt: 
> 
>  _Severus and Hermione share a sundae. Is it teasing? Flirty? Is he sampling hers, or her his_ _?_  
>   
>  Not my characters, no money is being made here. 


End file.
